Shinnin feari-rando
by suki-da
Summary: Cloud/Tifa Story. Set during and after the final fantasy VII ending. Please read & review ! *chapter 3 uploaded!*
1. Default Chapter

This is my first final fantasy fanfic, it is based after the events in the northern crater. Please no flames -this is a Cloud/Tifa story. In parts it is written in different perspectives, when this occurs I have written who is thinking above the paragraph/s.

Shinnin feari-rando

He could see it, her hand reaching down to him and the life stream, began to take affect surrounding the area. He reached up, if only he could grab hold of her, if only. Then it would all be all right. He just stood there, as if in a trance while the ground began to shake around him, it wasn't until he noticed Tifa urgently calling out for him that he made any effort to move and steady himself. What was happening?  Did it even matter? He had been jogged out of what felt like bless, did it matter if he feel below? He looked up, and saw Tifa screaming for him to get up, to move, to do something other than just stand there. He lifted his hand again, what was he hoping to achieve? She couldn't reach him from where she was, but still he needed to see her, confused he still stood there. 

 It moved and gave way; the whole of the rock just broke off like that. There wasn't any warning, and no sooner as she felt the rumble of the crack in the rock increasing she felt herself falling through the air. This was it then? After all that they had been through, this is how she was going to die? Well at least he was the last image in her mind, and hopefully one day she would see him again. 

Huh? Suddenly he was shook back into reality, colours seemed brighter than there were before and sounds were amplified to what seemed like deafening noises. Tifa. She was there holding her hand out, waiting for him to move one minute and the next…and the next she was hurtling through the air. He could let her fall; he had to save her. If she was gone then he may as well of just fallen into the pit. 

 Picking up his speed he ran like her had never run before grabbing her around the waist with one arm and hanging onto the cliff edge with another. 

Tifa 

"…I'm think I'm beginning to understand"

"What?"

"An answer from the planet…the promised land, I think I can meet her…there"

I hung my head; great he still wanted to meet her, to be with her again. Thing was even though I was jealous, I wanted to see her again, she was like the big sister I never had. We used to talk loads, she even asked me once if I was "into Cloud" she said if I was then she was step out the picture, because she wouldn't want to do that to one of her friends. But I've never been very good talking to people about stuff like that, I guess.  So it's my own fault – I mean what was my response to that question? 

 "Me? And Cloud? No way! We are just friends that's all! Really." My loss, I should be happy for them, what was that Papa said to me after Cloud left? "Plenty more fishes in the see, not that you want one like that anyway…" ok, ok. The first bits true though, plenty more people and I guess now plenty more time. 

"Yeah, let's go meet her" 


	2. Chapter two: What did you say?

2 Days Later 

"Tifa, Tifa" 

I looked around to see who was calling my name; it was Marlene "Yup?" I asked her.

"You know the flower lady?"

I looked down at her, "Yeah?" I asked, wondering why Marlene had suddenly brought this up.

"Well, Papa says she helped, you know. Stop the bad things from happening. But I don't understand, isn't she dead? And where's Cloud gone? Had he gone to look for her? How is he going to find her?"

I sat down next to Marlene, I had to make sure that my smile didn't falter or I didn't let her know that I was upset; it wouldn't be fair on her. 

"Yeah, Aeris did die. But she came back to help us win the battle. I don't really understand it all to be truthful with you, but… but Cloud has gone to look for her, I think he knows how he can find her"

"But…" I watched as confusion hit the young girl and she shook her head.

"What's wrong Marlene?"

"Why didn't you go? Why didn't you go to find the flower lady too?"

I smiled, I guess she hadn't heard the expression 'threes a crowd' she was to young to explain it to, "I think it was something Cloud needed to do on his own Marlene"

"Didn't he want you to come?"

How to answers this? Cloud HAD asked me to go with him, but I couldn't. I mean, yeah great I can't think of anything better than standing there while him and Aeris were reunited. No thanks, not my idea of fun. "I think Marlene that it would be better for him and Aeris to be…together alone"

"Oh" Marlene still looked confused, I wonder what was wrong with her, I waited for her to begin telling me, after all there was no hurry; it wasn't like I had anywhere to go. "Tifa…"She began

"Yes?"

"When are you going to get married?"

I laughed, I wasn't meaning to laugh at her or anything. But it was hardly like there was anyone to marry.

"Marry who Marlene?" I asked smiling. I thought it was funny, but at the same time the question still kind of upset me. However Marlene didn't seem to think it was funny, instead she was looking at me as if I was stupid. 

"Cloud silly!"

Great, I was hoping that this conversation wasn't going to go this way, it was bad enough that I was discussing stuff like this with an eight year old, although somehow that made it less embarrassing than talking about it with someone my age.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but be a bit upset; I didn't really like talking about Cloud right now, guess that tsunagi chiyu (time heals) 

"Me and Cloud? Married? I think he might get married to Aeris," I said shaking my head, trying to force a smile.

"He can't" Marlene simply said.

"Why not?" I asked her

"Because you can't marry two people"

I sighed; it was going to be a long day. "Cloud and I aren't going to get married Marlene" 

"That's not what Cloud said" 


	3. Chapter three: Story Unfolds

I sat there in silence, not really sure if I had right. What did mean had I heard right? Of course I couldn't of heard right either that or Marlene had just got a little confused. 

It had been a while since I spoke, probably due to slight shock, and Marlene was sitting there smiling waiting for me to continue. 

"What did Cloud actually say to you?" I asked 

"I said to him that I didn't want him to leave…because everyone would miss him" Marlene giggled as she began the next sentence.

"What did you say to him Marlene?"

She laughed and had gone slightly red in her Cheeks, "Promise you won't shout at me?"

I didn't really thing I had a choice in the matter, if wanted to find out what she had said. Beside I hate shouting at Marlene anyway. 

"Of course I won't Marlene, its just kind of important that I understand what you actually said to Cloud and what he told you"

"Well" She began "after I told Cloud that we would all miss him if he went, he asked me…he asked me IF everyone would miss him, so I said yes of course!" She paused catching her breathe before continuing, "he then asked me if I thought you would miss him…"

"Me?!" I interrupted; why would Cloud want to know that?

"Yep, he said…do you think Tifa will miss me? And I said yes of course she will; she would miss you most out of anyone!" 

I sighed; Marlene did have the best intentions but it was well embarrassing, especially when the next time I saw Cloud he would probably be with Aeris. 

"Marlene? What did he say after you said that?"

"He said good!! Because you were the person that he would miss most and that…oh and that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone… whoops. I'm sure Cloud won't mind… heh heh, anyways I asked him were he was gonna go to, and he said to find Aeris, and that confused me but I didn't ask him how he was. Then I asked him if he was going to marry her, and he well he said no because he didn't love her, but he needed to find her"

I held my breath- Cloud didn't love Aeris? But then why had he gone?  

"So I asked him who he did love, and do you know what he said!! Tifa? He said that he loved…" She looked up just to make she that she had my full attention – believe me; she did. 

"He said that he loved you! And that when he got back he was going to ask you to marry him"

Was I hearing right? Cloud had told Marlene all this? She wasn't a child that lied so I didn't doubt her but… I just found it hard to believe that Cloud might love me that way I loved him. I wanted to speak to him, I had spent to long keeping my feelings to myself. I had to go and find him, there was no way I was going to sit here and just wait for however long it may be. 

"Marlene, I'm going to go and find Cloud"

"Do you know where he is?" 

"I've got a good idea," I answered 

"When are you going Tifa?" 

"As soon as possible, I'm going to go and tell your papa where I'm going first, pack a few bits and then I'm off. Don't worry I said" noticing the worried look on her face "I will be back as soon as possible" 

"Tifa"

"Yes?" I asked as I got up to leave the room 

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" 


End file.
